Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a stabilizer bushing used for mounting of a stabilizer bar on a vehicle body and to a stabilizer-bar mounting device including the stabilizer bushing.
Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-127239) discloses a stabilizer bushing (hereinafter may be simply referred to as “bushing”) which is constituted by two parts. A stabilizer bar held by this bushing is mounted by a bracket on a mounting surface of a vehicle-body-side component. The normal line to the mounting surface extends in an up and down direction of a vehicle. The two parts are mounted in contact with each other at an inclined surface that is inclined obliquely upward from an inner circumferential side toward an outer circumferential side of the bushing.
Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-193901), Patent Document 3 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-273181), Patent Document 4 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-49813), and Patent Document 5 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-244431) disclose bushings having a dividing surface, as a separation surface, which extends over the entire length of the bushing in its axial direction. The bushing is opened from this dividing surface toward opposite sides thereof and mounted on a stabilizer bar.
Patent Document 2 discloses a bushing having a dividing surface protruding in its axial direction. End portions of this dividing surface are located on an outer surface of the bushing at positions opposed to the vehicle-body-side component. Patent Documents 3, 4 disclose bushings having a dividing surface extending in a front and rear direction. Patent Document 5 discloses a bushing having a dividing surface that is inclined obliquely upward from a holding hole toward an outer surface of the bushing.